Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Six
Chapter six of Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, and the final chapter. Plot Beth the frost dragon and Hoagie the Ornithocheirus have awakened to find themselves adrift in the ozone layer, they notice the sun rise around the globe, Beth sighs in relief that she made it, "this place" Hoagie says, admiring the earth, "yes, this is the planet we both come from, a planet in which you and I were born, born because there is a reason for us to be her" Beth states, "the inhabitants of this planet, human and animal alike, live together as friends, here, we are all friends, you and I are friends" she adds, "all, friends" Hoagie says, his glowing red eyes even turn off, Beth nods and extends her right hand in a friendly gesture, Hoagie extends his right hand and grabs her in friendship, "let's return..." she utters as she free falls back to earth with Hoagie holding on, "to our home" Beth finishes and the two fall to earth together, but Beth ends up fainting from exhaustion and loses her grip, "Beth" Hoagies exclaims latching onto her, "return, home" he says, flashing his eyes red briefly to call the rest of the Ornithocheirus Pack. Back with the Happy Feet team, the last of the fires have been extinguished, Sherlock received Hoagie's call for help along with the females and the team noticed, "they're falling" he says, causing the team to gasp, "Beth and Hoagie?" Bo asks, Sherlock and the females didn't answer, instead flying out to rescue them, "Sven, go with them too" Mumble tells Sven, who complies and heads out too, "and good luck" Skyla shouts at him. Back with Beth and Hoagie, they were practically falling at meteor speed, as they were burning up, Beth was still unconscious and Hoagie was still hanging on and enduring the hot descend, luckily the other Ornithocheirus reach them and together form a large net of tendrils to catch them, but end up being dragged along with them, Sven arrives next and tries to slow them down by force, he gets underneath and flaps hard up, though Beth and Hoagie were no longer burning. Back with the Happy Feet team, they have rushed outside to check, the females and Sherlock were knocked away and Sven was right after, "it's no good" Bill exclaims hopelessly, "than we'll catch them" Trent states, "but how do we do that?" Lovelace asked, "some kind of giant cushion?" Midia guesses, "a cushion" Orital mutters in thoughtfulness. Back with Beth and Hoagie, they were hopelessly plummenting, but the swimming and flying animals were creating themselves a whirlpool, then channeled it into a waterspout and finally a great big bubble, "that's it" Melman cheers "you're doing great" Carmen joins, eventually they hit it. Hoagie passed out but awoke when he noticed, Beth awoke right after, expressing surprise, the flying animals released the bubble which fell into the pond and created miniature tidal waves, getting everyone too close drenched, Mumble dove in with Trent and Bryan fallowing, Mumble and Trent went to Beth and help her to shore, Bryan doing the same with Hoagie, the first three surfaced and Beth flew out saying "I'm alright" and heads to Hoagie, extending her hand, who he accepted and fallowed, they then admire the concentration of animals, the other Ornithocheirus and Sven return. "everyone on my planet is my friend, we're all friends" Hoagie states, "yeah that's right, every one of us is a friend" Erik supports, Maylene nodding along, "yes we are all friends" Sherlock agrees on, with Nestor nodding to, then the sun rose and everybody look at it, though Skyla kinda thought it was too bright as she shades her eyes, Mumble looks at the magnolias and remembered Sherlock saying 'it bloomed in our home', suddenly he got an idea, "I know the place, where they can make a home" he exclaims, grabbing everyone's attention and Sherlock looks in curiosity. "Brilliant, the sun also rises" Dino mutters at the light from the pond, "as surely as night all day" Vinnie joins in, " call me crazy but for some strange reason..." Alpha Skua remarks, "mornings can be an absolute blast" all four Skuas say. Back at the power plant, everything has calmed, "ugh, we're safe" Clyde expresses in relief, then catches sight of everyone looking happy on a camera, including the Ornithocheirus Pack and smiles. Back at the Penguin Land, their own lights have reawakened, "it looks like the power's back on" Miss Viola confirms, with Seymour joining in saying "yeah". Back with the Happy Feet team, "you've figured it out Mumble, good work" Will compliments, "yeah, they say the magnolia has been around for 140 million years" Clyde describes, "that's when the Ornithocheirus were around" Atticus admired, Sherlock flew in over the lagoon where Mumble thought would suit them, "I like this place" Sherlock complimented, "that's great" Sven expressed, "I like you all too" Sherlock adds, "and we like you" Darren returned, and with that Sherlock headed out into the lagoon, "you've got enough room in this park to build the biggest home in the world" Gloria cheers "aw yeah" Bryan joins in, "Mumble" Beth says catching their attention, "you've found a place for the Ornithocheirus to live, thank you" she expressed, "well I had a lot of help" he states to the rest of his chums, Beth admires them all and replies "I'm glad to have met you all". "I'm glad too" Maylene replies with Melman nodding along, "so am I" Ramon joins with the other Amigos and Carmen joining in, "a pleasure" Skyla joins, Beth smiles at them, "we'll always be friends" Mumble finishes, "yes you're right, I trust in those words Happy Feet, I do now, and will forever more" and with that she jets away, causing everyone to bare the might of it, "take care of yourself Beth" Shane wishes on her, "maybe some day..." Lombardo spoke, "... we'll meet again" Gloria finishes, Trent nods and says "count on it", he and Skyla stare at each other for a moment then went back to watching the wilderness with the rest of them. The End Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters